Zero and Yuuki: Love's First Bite
by girlgg123
Summary: Just a small one-shot between Zero and Yuuki. ENJOY!


**Just a random one-shot between Zero and Yuuki. Don't kill me if I get something wrong, this is my first fan-fiction. A lot of fluff in this. Oh and in this one, Yuuki has her own room. I had no use for Yori so I kept her out of this fan-fiction.**

**Yori: SHE HAS ME LOCKED UP! HELP ME SOMEONE!**

**Me: SHUT IT! (evil smile)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I wish I did though. *sob***

**ON WITH TEH STORY! 0.o o.0**

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, I felt like something was wrong. I sat up in my bed and looked around. Everything was normal. I heard some footsteps in the hallway and got up to investigate. I walked over to the door and poked my head out. I saw Zero hunched over and holding his head in his hands right across my doorway.<p>

"Zero? What's wrong?" I said. He didn't respond. I started to walk closer.

"Don't come any closer!" he almost screamed. I started to feel really worried for him. I hesitated a little bit before going over and sitting next to him.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked. I pulled my hair to the side so he had a clear shot of my neck. He slowly looked up at my neck and I saw his eyes turn slowly red. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into my room. He shut the door and slid slowly to the floor.

"Why do you keep on tempting me? What if I'm not able to stop and I kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Zero whispered.

"I don't care. I don't want you falling to Level E," I said. I walked over to him and sat in front of him. I pulled my hair to the side and turned my head to the side. Zero slowly leaned forward and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me close and I felt his lips on my neck. I shivered in anticipation.

He slowly licked my neck and bit down with his fangs. I winced from the pain. He started to gulp down my blood like a starved animal. I relaxed and put my arms around Zero. We sat like that until he was finished. He released my neck and licked the remainder of the blood off the bite wounds. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

I stood up and went to go get a Band-Aid when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around and saw Zero standing next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I looked up in confusion.

"Zero? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't deserve you. You practically give me your life and I don't have anything to offer in exchange," he whispered softly.

"You not killing yourself is the only I want from you. Nothing else," I said. He smiled a little bit. He pulled back a little and I felt his lips brush my earlobe.

"Nothing else?" he whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. I pulled back and looked at him. I then slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He seemed surprised for a second before I quickly pulled back and murmured, "Sorry."

Before I could even blink, Zero pressed his lips to mine and held my head there. My eyes widened as he gently bit my lower lip, asking for entrance. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth a little. His tongue shot into my mouth and explored it. I let out a small moan as he massaged my tongue with his.

I threaded my hands into his hair and his arms snaked around my neck. I broke away for air but that didn't stop Zero. His lips moved to my neck and started to tenderize my neck with his mouth. He started to suck, nip, and kiss the skin on my neck. _I just hope I can cover up those hickeys,_ I thought.

I pulled his mouth up to mine and our tongues intertwined. After we broke for air again, Zero put his forehead against mine. The only sound in the room was our panting and I'm pretty sure my heart was pounding hard enough that he could hear it. Zero stared into my eyes and I stared back. He smiled a little at me and pulled away.

"That was interesting," he breathed. I smiled and giggled a little bit. I was feeling a little light-headed but I didn't care. I just KISSED ZERO. Yeah, that's right, the Zero who doesn't show emotions. Mr. Strong-and-Silent (insert sarcasm here). Zero looked at me and smirked.

"Out of breath, are we?" he said. I just nodded. Zero then turned and walked to the door. He opened it and before he left, he said, "Thanks for the entertainment. It was fun. See you tomorrow." Then he left without another word. I stared at the door, dumb-founded.

"Sometimes, I don't understand him," I muttered.


End file.
